Viridis
by Na-chan2
Summary: Salazar Serpentard est encore en vie et décide d’adopter Harry Potter après que celui-ci ait perdu ses parents. Quelles répercussions cela aura-t-il sur Harry? Et sur Salazar? réponse au défi 3 de Lady Jedusor
1. Default Chapter

_Titre:_ Viridis (on se moque pas de mon titre ! J'ai pris  deux mois pour le trouver -_- Vi, c'est nul, vi, je suis au courant !)

_Auteur:_ Na-chan

_Genre:_ Sérieux, SLASH, SI CA VOUS DERANGE BEN LISEZ PAS!!!!!

_Pairings__: Bah non, pour une fois je le dirai pas ^^ Pis, non, c'est pas un Harry/Sev' ^^_

_Pitite__ note de l'auteur: C'est le défi n°3 de Lady Jedusor que j'ai décidé de relever: Et si Salazar Serpentard était encore en vie! Et qu'il s'est mis en tête d'adopter, par tous les moyens, le jeune Harry Potter, après la mort de ses parents!_

Dans quoi je me suis embarquée mwa? -_- Ca risque d'être long, TRES long ^^ Et puis, je crois pas qu'au début je vais updater très régulièrement, je me suis embarquée dans pleins de trucs alors ^^ 

_Résumé général:_ Salazar Serpentard est encore en vie et décide d'adopter Harry Potter après que celui-ci ait perdu ses parents. Quelles répercussions cela aura-t-il sur Harry? Et sur Salazar?

_Disclaimer__: Tout est à J.K. Rowling sauf l'idée principale qui vient de Lady Jedusor (le 3ème défi exactement)_

_Source:_ Harry Potter

**_Viridis_****__**

_Prologue_

Alexandre Aria, nommé autrefois Salazar Serpentard, entra dans sa salle à manger.

En plein milieu, trônait une longue table supportant, à son extrémité une seule et unique assiette entourée de couverts et de verres.

L'homme se dirigea vers le grand fauteuil du fond, sans prêter d'attention aux bougies flottant dans les airs, au somptueux tapis recouvrant le sol, au magnifique lampadaire pendant au plafond et bien d'autres détails encore montrant la richesse du lieu.

Lorsqu'il s'assit à sa place, quelques plats apparurent autour de lui ainsi que l'exemplaire du jour de la Gazette du sorcier.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'apparaissait que rarement ou quasiment jamais dans le monde sorcier qu'il ne pouvait s'en tenir informé.

*             *             *

Alexandre s'assit dans son lit et ferma les yeux pour essayer de découvrir ce qui avait bien pu le réveiller.

La magie de Voldemort. Elle semblait... comme divisée en deux. Et ce n'était pas tout, l'une des deux parties se fondait dans autre chose et la deuxième… était faible, très faible, presque disparue.

Il fronça les sourcils. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ?

Après avoir passé plus d'une heure à y penser et à émettre plusieurs hypothèses tout à fait crédibles, il finit par se recoucher. Tant qu'il n'avait pas de nouveaux éléments, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il puisse deviner ce qu'il s'était passé.

*             *             *

Le lendemain, Alexandre se promenait dans le Londres moldu habillé, bien entendu, de façon à ne pas se faire remarquer.

Il portait un jean noir ainsi qu'un t-shirt de la même couleur et il avait enfilé, par dessus, un long manteau tout aussi foncé.

Une personne buta contre lui, le sortant de ses pensées et Alexandre allait lui lancer une réplique acerbe lorsqu'il remarqua la façon dont il était habillé.

Un costume assez extravagant et une cape bleu turquoise.

Un habillement tout à fait non moldu.

- Oh désolé!!! Mais ne soyez pas fâché! s'exclama le sorcier joyeusement, ce jour est béni!

- Pourquoi donc? demanda Alex, intrigué.

Etait-ce en rapport avec ce qu'il avait senti cette nuit? Ou alors ce sorcier était complètement dérangé !

Ce qui ne l'étonnerait pas outre mesure.

- Il y a peu de risques pour que vous compreniez ce qui s'est passé, très cher moldu, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres a disparu cette nuit!!!!!

Comment était-ce possible?

De plus, il ne pouvait demander plus de détails, cela aurait paru trop flagrant. Un froncement de sourcils apparut sur son visage.

Le sorcier éclata de rire et le regarda avec amusement.

- Il est normal que vous ne compreniez pas. D'ailleurs, même nous, nous ne savons pas grand chose. Apparemment, le jeune Harry Potter... Pourquoi est-ce que je vous raconte ça moi? Enfin bref, passez une bonne journée!!!

Harry Potter? Le fils de James? En quoi ce bébé était-il en rapport avec la chute de Voldemort?!?!?!

Et comment ce simple sorcier pouvait-il se permettre de lui parler ainsi?!

*             *             *

Alex avait écourté sa balade juste après cette 'conversation' et était rentré directement chez lui.

Il était vrai qu'il avait pris des risques en transplanant – sa résidence se trouvait dans un coin désert, entourée d'une forêt épaisse et peur fréquentée – directement chez lui mais, pour le moment, c'était le moindre de ses soucis.

Il passa le portail, qui s'ouvrit à une simple impulsion de sa magie, et le franchit sans s'arrêter.

Les portes grincèrent alors qu'elles revenaient à leur place première, imposantes, gardant le château de toute intrusion extérieure.

Il parcourut rapidement l'allée de pierre, sans jeter un coup d'œil aux jardins l'entourant, et arriva bientôt à sa propriété.

De nouveau, les portes s'ouvrirent sur une impulsion de sa magie et il entra dans le château, les murs nus ou décorés de tableaux et tapisseries défilèrent à leur tour, il monta une volée d'escaliers et s'arrêta devant une petite porte.

Cette fois-ci, il posa sa main sur la poignée et força magiquement la serrure à lâcher avant de pousser la porte et d'entrer, prenant soin de reverrouiller derrière lui.

La pièce était nue à part deux murs entiers où s'étendait une grande bibliothèque remplie de livres en tout genre.

Il promena un regard moins énervé sur les tranches, laissant ses yeux glisser dessus sans y attacher la moindre importante.

La magie au repos que dégageait ce lieu l'apaisa et il laissa échapper un soupir.

Complètement calme, il s'assit au milieu de la pièce et forma avec ses doigts un rectangle. Les bords se mirent à briller et il éloigna lentement ses mains l'une de l'autre puis les retira.

Une surface de la taille d'une feuille brillait doucement.

Le support prêt, il incanta lentement, ne butant sur aucun mot, connaissant la formule par cœur après le nombre de fois où il l'avait employé.

Fermant les yeux, il rechercha la faible partie de Voldemort qui s'était fondue dans autre chose.

Après quelques minutes de concentration, il la repéra enfin.

Rouvrant les yeux, gardant à l'esprit le faible fil qui le reliait à cet étrange phénomène, il fixa ses yeux sur ce qu'il venait de concevoir.

Alors, la surface du rectangle créé se mit à onduler, puis des couleurs apparurent, d'abord flous mais devenant de plus en plus nettes.

Des yeux d'un vert intense furent les premiers à apparaître, un visage enfantin les suivirent et, enfin, un bébé fut clairement visible.

Le regard d'Alexandre fut attiré, avant tout, sur la fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair puis, après que son cerveau eut enregistré cette information, il reconnut le jeune Harry Potter.

La conclusion qui se forma dans son esprit mit fin à sa concentration.

La vision disparut en même temps que le rectangle mais peu lui importait.

Un homme avait résisté à l'Avada Kedavra.

Faux : Un bébé y avait résisté !

A suivre !!!

_Re-pitite__ note de l'auteur :_ Vi, je sais, c'est court mais c'est qu'un prologue ^^ Valà, alors j'attends avec appréhension ce que vous en pensez…


	2. prise de conscience

_Titre:_ Viridis (on se moque pas de mon titre ! J'ai pris  deux mois pour le trouver -_- Vi, c'est nul, vi, je suis au courant !)

_Auteur:_ Na-chan

_Genre:_ Sérieux, SLASH, SI CA VOUS DERANGE BEN LISEZ PAS!!!!!

_Pairings__: Bah non, pour une fois je le dirai pas, d'façon il arrive pas avant... très longtemps ^^;;;; Comment ça ça devient une habitude? Mais heu -_- Enfin, disons qu'il y aura un Sirius/Rémus et pour l'autre ^^_

_Pitite__ note de l'auteur: C'est le défi n°3 de Lady Jedusor que j'ai décidé de relever!_

Marchi pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ^____^ (réponse à la fin du chapitre)

Pis désolée de pas avoir updaté avant mais gros plantage d'ordi (je HAIS les virus !) + j'ai récrit presque complètement ce chapitre ^^

Pis, pour ceux qui lisent aussi Aurum, je dois normalement updater mercredi !

_Résumé général:_ Salazar Serpentard est encore en vie et décide d'adopter Harry Potter après que celui-ci ait perdu ses parents. Quelles répercussions cela aura-t-il sur Harry? Et sur Salazar?

_Disclaimer__: Tout est à J.K. Rowling sauf l'idée principale qui vient de Lady Jedusor (le 3ème défi exactement)_

_Source:_ Harry Potter

**_Viridis_****__**

_Chapitre 1_

Alexandre était encore dans cette petite pièce, toujours en train d'observer dans le rectangle illuminé le jeune Harry Potter.

Des milliers de questions tournoyaient dans sa tête, mais une revenait sans arrêt, comment avait-il pu survivre au sortilège de la mort?

Il se mit à baîller et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était fatigué et que son estomac criait famine.

Il se leva alors, faisant disparaître le rectangle d'un signe de la main, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Un sourire amer se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il songea que cela faisait bien longtemps que sa curiosité n'avait plus été piquée à vif.

De toute façon, l'enfant serait confié à sa famille, cela ne servait plus à rien d'y penser.

A des moldus!

Secouant la tête, il fit de nouveau lâcher la serrure sous une impulsion magique de sa part.

La porte claqua derrière lui, se refermant automatiquement, et il se dirigea alors vers les cuisines, où il pourrait se préparer un sandwich.

Alors qu'il mangeait tranquillement, perdu dans ses pensées, Glicy apparut subitement.

Elle le regarda quelques secondes avant de s'exclamer, choquée:

- Maître! Vous auriez dû m'appeler, je vous aurais préparé quelque chose!!!

- Je suis encore capable de me préparer un sandwich, Glicy, ne t'inquiète pas!

L'elfe de maison haussa un sourcil, intriguée, avant de demander, curieuse:

- Et qu'est-ce qui a pu vous intéresser au point de sauter, et le petit déjeuner, et le dîner?

- Ce n'est pas tes affaires! répliqua séchement Alexandre.

Loin de se vexer, Glicy le regarda, les yeux brillants:

- Cela fait longtemps que vous ne vous êtes pas vexés pour si peu!

- Et en quoi cela te fait-il plaisir? questionna le maître de maison, ne pouvant retenir un léger amusement.

- Y a-t-il des risques pour que quelqu'un d'autre vienne habiter avec nous?

Alexandre ne laissa aucunement transparaître ses émotions et continua à mâcher son sandwich, finissant sa bouchée avant de répondre, froidement:

- Non.

Glicy comprit qu'elle ne devait plus insister, qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus que l'énervement de son maître.

Alexandre, quand à lui, repoussait fermement l'idée que Harry vienne habiter ici, et puis quoi encore?!

*             *             *

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que Voldemort avait été vaincu mais la Gazette du Sorcier continuait à faire de cette affaire la une du journal.

Jetant un regard dédaigneux à l'exemplaire du jour, Alexandre le repoussa fermement.

Il voulait chasser l'enfant de ses pensées et ce n'était certainement pas ainsi qu'il réussirait!!!

Il attrapa une biscotte, la grignotant inconsciemment et se leva, quitttant rapidement la salle à manger.

Elle lui semblait vide, comme presque tout le château, manquant de présence.

Voyant ses pensées prendre un tour qu'il n'allait pas tarder à regretter, il accéléra l'allure et ne tarda pas à se trouver devant son bureau.

Il ouvrit la porte et fit bien attention à la fermer derrière lui, il ne manquerait plus qu'il fasse exploser son habitation!

Il jeta un regard à la pièce.

Au fond, repoussé contre le mur, se trouvait son bureau, vide. A côté de celui-ci, il y avait plusieurs casiers remplis de fiches. Sur deux murs entiers, étaient étalés des armoires, remplies d'objets hétéroclites et bizarres, mais étant tous dangereux et puissants.

C'était d'ailleurs à cela que servait cette pièce, tous les objets que le Ministère jugeait dangereux ou impossibles à comprendre étaient envoyés ici. Il était probable, et même presque sûr, qu'il n'ait même pas connaissance de la présence de ce bureau. Le Ministère devait juste croire qu'il se débarassait simplement de ses objets et peu étaient ceux qui se demandaient ce qu'ils étaient devenus.

Tout comme le salaire qui était versé mensuellement sur un compte à Gringotts, sans que quiconque ne se pose de questions. Après tout, il avait officiellement le statut de Langue-de-Plomb.

Il se dirigea vers la table s'étendant le long du mur à côté de la porte et promena son regard sur les objets présents.

Il fut soudain attiré par un large bracelet, recouvrant le bras sur une dizaine de centimètres.

Intrigué, il l'attrapa et le passa autour de son poignet. Le bijou prit aussitôt la bonne taille, si parfaitement qu'on aurait dit une seconde peau.

Alors qu'il regardait son avant bras fixement, ayant le pressentiment que ce n'était pas fini, le bracelet se déforma brièvement avant de revenir à sa forme originelle.

Mais ce n'était pas fini, le bijou sembla s'agrandir et s'étala sur sa main, évitant son pouce et recouvrant le bas de ses doigts jusqu'à l'articulation.

Un dernier réflexe lui permit d'appeler rapidement un bouclier pour protéger la pièce avant que le bracelet ne passe de noir à argenté, illuminant entièrement le bureau d'un éclat éblouissant.

Alexandre dut fermer les yeux, aveuglé, pendant plusieurs minutes.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il jeta un bref regard à la pièce mais son bouclier semblait avoir tenu, rien n'avait changé.

Cela ne l'avançait donc pas sur la fonction de cet objet.

Soupirant, il baissa le regard sur le bijou, qui était revenu à la simple forme de bracelet, mais ce ne fut pas ça qui attira son attention.

Sa main.

Il avait la peau pâle mais pas à ce point là!!! Sa peau était diaphane et attirait la lumière.

Un soudain pressentiment le prit et il attrapa sa tresse pour regarder la couleur de ses cheveux.

Argenté.

Il savait maintenant sans aucun doute à quoi servait le bracelet. Et cela ne l'étonnait guère que les sorciers n'aient pas réussi à le faire fonctionner...

*             *             *

Alexandre soupira et se demanda une énième fois *pourquoi* il était venu ici! N'aurait-il pas pu aller, tout simplement, au Chemin de Traverse, comme tous les sorciers, pour acheter ce qu'il avait besoin?!

Mais non! Il se compliquait de nouveau la vie et il se retrouvait maintenant en plein milieu d'une forêt à chercher le petit village de Yoni.

Cela devait faire plus d'une dizaine d'années qu'il n'y était plus allé et il se demandait s'il ne s'était pas trompé de chemin.

De plus, pour compléter le tableau, le ciel commençait à se couvrir et la nuit ne tarderait pas à tomber.

Fronçant les sourcils, il regarda attentivement les arbres devant lui - là où s'était avant trouvé l'entrée du village, du moins dans ses souvenirs - et regarda avec plus d'attention.

Au bout d'un moment, il en fut complètement sûr, de petites lumières scintillaient par moment, comme un léger reflet, c'était un mouvement subtil, qui ne durait même pas une seconde.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra, sondant la forêt autour de lui.

Et il finit par découvrir que de nombreuses protections avaient été apposées sur le village pour qu'il disparaisse à la vue de tous.

Il était tout à fait capable de les faire sauter - à côté des sortilèges lancés sur Poudlard, cela lui semblait relativement facile - mais c'était plus pratique de signaler sa présence et ainsi d'éviter de se faire remarquer et de bousiller le travail de protection qui avait été fait.

Il sortit donc sa baguette et lança un sort mineur à l'endroit où la magie défensive était la moins puissante puis attendit simplement que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir.

Cela ne prit pas longtemps.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une porte apparut et quelqu'un l'ouvrit de l'intérieur, lui laissant ainsi libre l'entrée à leur village.

Il remercia d'un signe de tête plutôt froid la femme qui lui avait ouvert et entra dans le petit village, cherchant le magasin de plantes en espérant qu'il existe toujours.

Et, enfin, dans une petite ruelle éloignée de la place du village, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

- Monsieur Carcer? appela doucement Alexandre en entrant dans la boutique.

Un vieil homme le rejoignit dans la pièce, il s'appuyait lourdement sur sa cane et ses cheveux étaient entièrement blancs, montrant son âge déjà avancé.

Le propriétaire le regarda longuement avant que son visage ne s'éclaire et qu'un grand sourire ne fleurisse sur son visage fatigué.

- Alexandre?

Joie, étonnement et curiosité se mêlaient dans sa voix.

Le fondateur acquiesça alors, stupéfait que le vieil homme se souvienne encore de lui et heureux de retrouver un ancien ami.

- Tu n'as pas changé d'un pouce!! s'exclama affectueusement Mr Carcer en le regardant du pied à la tête.

- Je suis heureux de vous revoir également, sourit Alexandre.

C'était étrange pour lui de vouvoyer son ami alors qu'il avait un petit millénaire en plus.

- Alors, qu'as-tu fait ces dix dernières années? reprit le propriétaire.

Puis, avant de laisser à Alexandre le temps de répondre, il l'invita à le rejoindre dans sa cuisine.

Sa maison était juxtaposée à la boutique et ils furent bientôt tous les deux assis devant un verre, discutant joyeusement de choses et d'autres.

*             *             *

Alexandre se réveilla le lendemain matin dans une chambre qui lui était inconnue.

Il s'assit dans son lit et ne tarda pas à capter les effluves de bonne nourriture qui emplissaient sa chambre.

De nouveau, Mr Carcer avait réussi à le convaincre de ne pas repartir tout de suite et de passer la nuit chez lui!

Il sourit légèrement alors que d'anciens souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire.

Il se secoua lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'était mis à rêvasser et se leva, rejoignant la salle de bains.

Alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce, il espéra que Glicy et Lodisle ne s'inquiètent pas trop pour lui.

*             *             *

Une heure plus tard, il avait *enfin* réussi à quitter le village. Pas, pourtant, avant que Mr Carcer ne lui ait fait promettre de bientôt revenir le voir.

Alors qu'il traversait la forêt assez rapidement, il s'arrêta d'un seul coup, un étrange pressentiment lui serrant l'estomac.

Il regarda prudemment autour de lui, tendant un peu ses sens pour trouver la... la créature qu'il avait repérée.

Elle était là, derrière lui, l'observant prudemment à travers les arbres.

Il ne se retourna pas et continua à regarder l'horizon avant de faire semblant de se détendre, lui faisant ainsi croire qu'il ne l'avait pas repérée.

Il avait à peine fait quelques pas qu'il sentit qu'elle s'avançait.

Bingo!

Et, enfin, elle passa à l'attaque, voulant sauter sur son dos et probablement planter ses crocs dans sa gorge pour le tuer en un seul coup.

Il fit volte face au dernier moment, érigeant d'un mot une paroi de glace devant lui, parant ainsi l'attaque.

La créature rebondit dessus et fut de nouveau sur ses pattes, absolument pas affecté par la parade.

Alexandre fronça les sourcils en identifiant ce qui se tenait devant lui, un Hagel!!!

Ils s'apparentaient quelque peu aux félins, ayant leur souplesse. Ces créatures étaient peu nombreuses et extrêmement dangereuses!

Le Hagel qui se tenait devant lui mesurait près d'un mètre de haut et se dressait fièrement sur ses pattes. Ses mâchoires étaient puissantes et il n'y avait aucun doute que si Alexandre n'avait pas érigé un mur, il serait maintenant mort.

Les Hagels avaient un pelage court, dans les tons bleu argenté et ne craignaient presque pas la magie.

De nouveau, la créature passa à l'attaque et Alexandre abandonna aussitôt sa baguette, la rangeant dans sa robe et se lança un sort pour accroître ses capacités physiques, il n'eut ainsi aucun mal à éviter de nouveau l'attaque.

Les Hagels, disait-on, portaient malheurs. La vérité était que peu réchappaient d'une rencontre avec ces félins. Un enfant ou même un sorcier moyen n'avait aucune chance.

Pendant un moment, les deux protagonistes firent toujours la même chose, le Hagel attaquait et le fondateur esquivait ou parait.

Alexandre réfléchissait au meilleur plan d'action. Ils ne craignaient pas le froid - certains mythes leur accordaient même le pouvoir de créer de la glace - et invoquer le feu, dans une forêt, était complètement stupide, de plus, les sorts normaux ne marcheraient pas.

Il était temps que les positions soient inversées, au tour du Hagel d'être la proie!

Alexandre se retourna d'un bloc et, sans laisser le temps à la créature de réagir, transforma _le sol_, faisant en sorte que la terre entoure les pattes du félin pour se durcir après, l'emprisonnant fermement.

Le fondateur fixa le Hagel et sortit sa baguette, la pointant sur lui.

- Avada...

Il interrompit son sort en voyant la créature baisser la tête.

C'était un signe difficile à comprendre car le Hagel reconnaissait sa défaite sans se soumettre à celui qui l'avait vaincu.

- Bien, murmura Alexandre, je te libère si tu promets de quitter cette forêt.

Même si le village était caché, les enfants venaient souvent se promener entre les arbres, jouant entre eux.

Le Hagel le fixa un moment, ne le quittant pas des yeux, avant d'acquiescer.

Ces créatures étaient également dangereuses car elles avaient une intelligence extrêmement développée.

Alexandrre regarda le félin partir, se fondant dans la végétation et le suivit mentalement pendant un moment, vérifiant qu'il quittait bel et bien la forêt.

Une fois qu'il fut sûr que le Hagel soit assez loin pour ne plus mettre en danger les habitants du village, il laissa tomber sa concentration et perdit ainsi sa présence.

La créature avait échappé à la mort de justesse... tout comme le jeune Potter.

Il fronça brièvement les sourcils en se reprochant cette pensée. Cela allait bientôt faire trois ans que Harry avait été placé dans sa famille et qu'il n'y pensait... qu'il essayait de ne plus y penser...

*             *             *

- Maître!! Vous auriez pu nous prévenir! s'exclama Glicy, outrée, après qu'il soit revenu.

- Ca s'est fait à la dernière minute, répondit Alexandre en haussant les épaules.

L'elfe de maison soupira mais laissa tomber, cela ne servait de toute façon à rien d'argumenter!

Le fondateur regarda autour de lui et repéra l'exemplaire du jour de la Gazette du Sorcier, allant le chercher pour le feuilleter.

Le 31 juillet.

Harry avait quatre ans aujourd'hui.

Il retint un soupir de frustration et laissa tomber le journal sans même le lire, quittant aussitôt les murs de pierre pour se promener dans le jardin.

*             *             *

- Tu es préoccupé Maître, siffla Lodisle en montant sur le bras tendu d'Alexandre, s'enroulant autour de lui.

Le fondateur regarda son serpent en souriant légèrement, toujours content de retrouver son animal.

- C'est toujours la même chose Lodisle, le jeune Harry m'intrigue...

- Pourquoi ne le rencontres-tu pas? siffla le serpent avec sollicitude, encourageant pour la première fois son maître à le voir.

- Pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis? questionna Alexandre, curieux.

D'habitude, Lodisle lui conseillait d'abandonner.

- Cela semble te préoccuper. Regarde-le pour voir ce qu'il est devenu. C'est le seul moyen de te le sortir des pensées.

Alexandre hésita brièvement puis acquiesça et forma rapidement le rectangle de vision.

Quelques instants plus tard, la surface s'illumina et une scène se joua devant lui.

_- Harry! Viens ici!! cria tante Pétunia dans toute la maison, rageant contre l'enfant._

_- Oui? demanda timidement le petit garçon en rentrant de la maison, venant juste de finir d'arracher les mauvaises herbes._

_Il portait un t-shirt trois fois trop grands pour lui, lui arrivant mi-cuisse et son pantalon n'était retenu que par une ceinture._

_- Que fais-tu? Tu n'as encore préparé le petit déjeuner de Duddynouchou! lui reprocha Pétunia avec froideur._

_- Mais, essaya de protester le garçon, il n'est pas encore levé!_

_- Hé bien tu le réchaufferas! répliqua-t-elle sèchement._

_Le petit garçon se mordit la lèvre mais acquiesça, se dirigeant vers la cuisine sans rien dire, la tête basse._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, un garçon d'à peu près le même âge qu'Harry arriva et débarqua dans la cuisine._

_L'âge semblait être le seul point commun de ces deux garçons._

_- J'ai faim!!! brailla alors Dudley, attirant sa mère dans la cuisine._

_Elle le regarda puis lança un regard noir à Harry qui terminait de cuire les oeufs._

_- Pas encore fini!_

_- Si tante Pétunia, répondit le garçon en servant le petit déjeuner dans l'assiette de Dudley._

_Harry se prit un énième regard noir lorsque son estomac, réveillé par l'odeur de la nourriture, se mit à gargouiller._

_Puis, MrsDursley quitta la pièce, laissant les deux cousins ensembles._

_- Alors Harry, c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui, mais personne ne s'en rappelle, n'est-ce pas?_

_L'enfant se tut, retenant difficilement ses larmes._

_Aujourd'hui, il avait quatre ans mais personne ne le lui souhaiterait..._

- Maître, murmura Lodisle en se serrant un peu plus autour de son bras, le ramenant ainsi à la réalité.

Alexandre serra les poings en voyant cette scène et se força à se calmer.

Après cela, il fit disparaître le rectangle d'un signe de la main et s'appuya contre le tronc de l'arbre, sous le choc.

- Que vas-tu faire? siffla Lodisle, voulant ne pas laisser son maître retomber dans ses souvenirs.

- Je ne sais pas, s'exclama Alexandre, en colère.

Le vent sembla soudain se lever et les arbres ployèrent sous l'effet de la force contenue du fondateur.

à suivre

_Re-pitite__ note de l'auteur: Valà valà, un nouveau chapitre, avec beaucoup de retard -_- Après, pour la longueur des chapitres, je crois qu'elle variera assez, j'ai pas de nombre de pages précis en tête._

_Dodie-ange__ :_ Merci ^_______^ Valà la suite !!! Qui a dit enfin ? Vi, je sais, c'est vrai, c'est pas une raison de me le rappeler -_- Je suis désolée d'avoir été si longue à updater. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chap ^__^

_Lunicorne__ :_ Merci ^__^ Je dirai probablement le couple au prochain chapitre ^__^ J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre

_Océane Potter :_ Marchi ^_______^ Vi, la suite est pas venue très vite, je sais -_- mais j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre. Pour si Harry va apprendre la magie noire, tout ce que je réponds c'est qu'il ne va pas rejoindre le côté de Voldemort, pour le reste ^___^

_Rach33 :_ Merciiiiii !!!!!!!! ^___^ Ca me rassure que des personnes ont aimé ce prologue ^__^ J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre pis je m'excuse du retard, j'ai vraiment pas pu updater plus tôt ^^ 

_Rogue POTTER :_ Merciiii ^______^ J'espère que tu as aimé le chapitre 1 puis je m'excuse du retard, je suis désolée ^^ 

_Lunenoire__ :_ Merci pour ta review !!! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre pis j'ai pas dû répondre à beaucoup de questions là ^^ Pour Salazar, disons… heu… gentil mais avec quelques tendances méchantes ^^ Pour faire simple, il va pas essayer de tuer Harry ^^ 

_Cérendy__ Potter :_ Marchiiii ^____^ Je m'excuse, vraiment, de pas avoir updaté plus tôt -_- Pis j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ^__^

_Mangafana__ :_ Merci ^____^ Pour le slash, je le dirai probablement au prochain chapitre, mah ça m'avait semblé logique mwa ^^ Sûrement pace que je sais ^^ J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ^___^

_Su-chan__ :_ Coucou cousineuh ^___^ Apparemment tu as aimé ce chapitre ^___^ Le répète pas mais tu m'as fait rougir jusque la pointe des cheveux… et arrête de te foutre de ma gueule là !!! _ Sinon, je suis curieuse, keki ressemble à FF8 ?

Na-chan : T'as vu ! T'as le bonjour de… Yoru ? (je sais jamais si c'est ça ou Moeru et tu m'embrouilles encore plus Su-chan)

Elly *changeant *subtilement* de conversation* Et Su-chan s'est moqué de toi.

Na-chan : T-T Mon tiiiiiiitre !!!!!! Je sais, c'est pourri -_- Ah là là, qu'est-ce que je ferai sans mon dico de latin ?

Elly : Tu utiliserais celui d'espagnol !

Na-chan : Cousineuh ! T'as vu, on se fait toutes les deux martyrisées par nos chouchous -_- Ah, au fait, j'adooooooooore Yoru !!! Surtout la façon dont il te casse ^___^ … heu, patapé cousine ^^ 

Elly : N'as-tu pas honte de te moquer ainsi de ta cousine ?

Na-chan : O_o bah keski te prend à toi ?

Elly : Bah quoi ? Je ne peux pas affirmer mon opinion ?

Na-chan : Sisi… NON !! JE NE SUPPORTE PAS LES RELENESQUES !!! Vous m'avez traumatisée avec cette histoire ^^ Revenons-en à nos moutons… heu à mon emplumé ^___^

Elly : Mais heu !

Na-chan : Explique maintenant !

Elly : Bah Yoru te défend (plus ou moins ^^ ) alors je fais la même chose avec Su-chan !

Na-chan : O_o Bizarre ta logique. *la pitite pièce tombant* MAIS HEU !!! C'EST MOI QUE T'ES CENSE DEFENDRE !!!

Elly : ^_____^

Na-chan : *blasée* Bon, depuis combien de temps t'es là Ethan ?

Ethan : Mwa ? *grand sourire innocent* que depuis le sourire ^_________^

Na-chan : Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui est arrivé à ton double ?

Ethan : Bah, y voulait juste te faire râler ^_______^

Na-chan : ETHAN !!! JE T'AI DEMANDE DE LE DECOINCER PAS DE LE REMONTER CONTRE MOI !!!!!

Ethan : ^___________^

Na-chan : *fatiguée* je crois que je vais aller dormir mwa -_-

_Lily of the valley :_ COPINEUH !!!!!! *sautille sur place comme une puce surexcitée* Contenteuh!!!!!!! Ca fait un moment que je t'ai pas écrit -_- Mah me valà ^___________^ Par contre, je pourrais pas faire une très longue réponse aux reviews pace que je dois descendre depuis… dix minutes et que je voudrais updater ce soir ^^ A part ça, je suis super contente que tu aies aimé le prologue et j'espère que le premier chapitre te plaît ^___^ Bah non, pas un Riry/Sevy pour une fois, ma prochaine fic pit-être ^^ Mais bon, je vais attendre d'en avoir terminé une avant d'en commencer encore une autre pace que déjà là je m'en sors pas alors -_- Enfin bref, je dérive, c'est pas le sujet ^^ Question à 10 gallions : quel est le couple ? T'as pas une idée ? Vi, qu'est-ce que mon esprit tordu a encore inventé ^__^ Salazar va garder un côté 'sarcastique' mah j'ai pas encore eu le temps de l'exploiter _ Pour au temps des fondateurs, tu vas comprendre un petit peu à la fois ^__^ En tout cas, Godric est un salop dans cette fic ! *relis sa phrase* oups, j'ai fait un spoiler ^^ Allez, je vais devoir te laisse, pis je m'excuse pour pas avoir updaté plus tôt et je parlerai plus longtemps dans la réponse à Aurum ^___^ Je l'updaterai mercredi normalement ^___^

_Miya__ Black :_ *rougit* Marchiiiiii !!!!!! Je suppose que tu as une idée du couple principal si t'as lu les défis de Lady Jedusor (je suis tout à fait d'acc avec toi, ils sont géniaux !!!) J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ^__^

_Fumseck__ :_ *pique un fard* Marchiiii !!!! Mes chapitres sont pas super longs mais dès que j'essaie de les agrandir, je bloque et j'arrive pu à écrire -_- Vi, chuis bizarre, je sais ^^ J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ^___^

_Lady Jedusor :_ Je suis contente que l'intro te plaise et j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ^___^ C'est à moi de te remercier de m'avoir laissé relever ce défi parce que cette idée est vraiment géniale ^___^ Désolée de pas avoir updaté plus tôt, j'ai eu quelques probs d'ordi ^^ 

_Celine.s__ :_ Merci ^_____^ Je crois qu'il y a la réponse dans ce chapitre, Harry va encore être petit quand Salazar va l'adopter ^___^ (moins que dans la première version de mon scénar quand même ^^ ) J'espère que tu as aimé ce chap ^___^ pis je m'excuse pour le retard ^^ 

Enfin valà, est-ce que vous pourriez me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, s'il vous plaît? é_è


	3. enlèvement

_Titre:_ Viridis

_Auteur:_ Na-chan

_Genre:_ Sérieux, univers alternatif, aventure, une pointe de mystère et SLASH, SI CA VOUS DERANGE BEN LISEZ PAS!!!!!

_Pairings__: Sirius/Rémus et si quelqu'un découvre l'autre je le mets ^__^_

_Pitite__ note de l'auteur: C'est le défi n°3 de Lady Jedusor que j'ai décidé de relever!_

Marchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment super super plaisir ^________^ Je vous adore tous !!!! Sinon, je sais, ça fait longtemps que j'ai po updaté T-T Je vais essayer de me dépêcher pour le prochain chapitre mais, franchement, je crois pas que ce sera avant 2 semaines pace que je vais être en exam (oui, je suis sensée réviser et oui, je m'en fous complètement) et après je pars en voyage de classe. *voix ironique* ô joie, ô bonheur. Enfin désolée.

_Résumé général:_ Salazar Serpentard est encore en vie et décide d'adopter Harry Potter après que celui-ci ait perdu ses parents. Quelles répercussions cela aura-t-il sur Harry? Et sur Salazar?

_Disclaimer__: Tout est à J.K. Rowling sauf l'idée principale qui vient de Lady Jedusor (le 3ème défi exactement)_

_Source:_ Harry Potter

**_Viridis_****__**

_Chapitre 2_

Alexandre laissa la porte de la petite salle se refermer d'elle même, n'y prêtant guère attention.

Son plan était prêt, il devait maintenant le mener à exécution.

Il ne pouvait simplement pas enlever Harry, Albus Dumbledore avait bien fait attention à ce que le gamin soit dans un endroit surveillé et avait confié à plusieurs personnes en qui il avait confiance la sécurité du Survivant.

Il s'assit sans plus attendre au milieu de la pièce et replaça une mèche de cheveux noirs derrière son oreille.

Enfin, il ferma les yeux et se concentra.

Tout d'abord, il devait brièvement inverser les sorts qui protégeaient son habitation pour qu'il n'absorbe plus la magie qui y était générée mais la laisse passer, lui permettant ainsi de lancer son sort.

Cela lui prit un long moment, ce n'était pas vraiment difficile vu que cela faisait longtemps que le château répondait à ses injonctions magiques mais c'était indéniablement long de reprendre tous les sortilèges protecteurs et de les changer.

Une fois cela fini, il rouvrit les yeux et prit une longue inspiration.

Le plus dur restait à faire...

*             *             *

Dans un dernier effort, il fit reprendre sa fonction première au dernier sortilège qu'il n'avait pas encore ré-inversé.

Il ouvrit lentement les paupières et se mit debout, luttant difficilement contre le vertige qui s'emparait de lui.

Il aurait peut-être finalement dû attendre avant de remettre en action les barrières qui l'entouraient.

Alexandre se concentra, faisant appel à des forces qu'il n'avait pas utilisés depuis un certain moment, et réussit à ouvrir la porte.

Il s'éloigna alors de la pièce, une main sur le mur pour essayer de replacer nettement ses repères, le sol tanguant dangereusement.

Glicy devait probablement dormir. De toute façon, il savait qu'il ne l'aurait pas appelé, il exécrait de montrer sa faiblesse, peu importait que la personne soit proche ou non de lui.

Fermant les yeux, il se concentra, essayant de mettre de côté la fatigue qui l'envahissait de plus en plus, et il réussit rapidement à transplaner, se retrouvant aussitôt dans sa chambre.

Il ne tarda pas à rejoindre son lit, ne prenant que le temps de défaire ses bottes, et s'allongea avec soulagement.

Il jeta pourtant un dernier regard à sa montre. Quatre heures! Il avait passé quatre heures pour ce sort.

Il ferma les yeux et le sommeil l'emporta sans plus tarder.

*             *             *

Alexandre transplana tôt le lendemain matin près de Privet Drive.

Une bonne nuit de sommeil avait totalement reconstitué ses forces un bon petit déjeuner - préparé aux soins de Glicy qui avait lourdement insisté pour qu'il le finisse - avait fini de le remettre sur pieds.

L'elfe de maison pouvait être têtue lorsqu'elle l'avait décidé!

L'homme traversa rapidement la rue et frappa à la porte du 4 Privet Drive, totalement détendu. Il avait beaucoup trop laissé ses sentiments transparaître et il était temps qu'il se reprenne, ça ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas.

Un homme vint lui ouvrir et il reconnut sans peine Vernon Dursley.

- Oui? grogna ce-dernier en lui jetant un coup d'oeil irrité, se demandant probablement à quel illuminé il avait droit.

- Puis-je entrer? répondit Alexandre, sans se départir de son sourire.

- Pourquoi je vous laisserai faire?

Le sourire du fondateur s'accentua un peu plus.

- Parce que cela m'étonnerait que vous voudriez parler du monde magique à l'extérieur.

Vernon tenta de refermer la porte mais Alexandre avait bien fait attention à la bloquer d'un faible sort et il pénétra dans la maison sans plus attendre, un sourire ironique étirant maintenant le coin de ses lèvres.

Mr Dursley abandonna l'idée de fermer la porte et se précipita dans la cuisine, se plaçant devant sa femme pour la protéger.

Un sourire désabusé étira les lèvres d'Alexandre et il abandonna son masque joyeux, ses yeux se faisant durs et sans pitié.

Il était Salazar Serpentard après tout.

- Que croyez-vous donc faire stupides moldus? questionna-t-il, les terrifiant tout à fait volontairement.

Et juste histoire d'en rajouter - ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas diriger le monde qu'il n'était pas 'méchant' -  il pencha la tête sur le côté, et murmura doucement:

- Je pourrais très bien vous tuer d'un claquement de doigts de toute façon.

La porte d'entrée, laissée ouverte, se referma d'un coup sec sous une impulsion magique et les deux Dursley sursautèrent.

Il leur jeta un regard noir, leur imposant ainsi de ne pas bouger et marcha rapidement jusqu'au placard.

D'un mot, la porte s'ouvrit toute seule.

- Tu peux sortir, lança-t-il d'une voix neutre pour ne pas trop effrayer le gamin.

La tête ébouriffée d'Harry sortit du placard avec hésitation et il lança un regard surpris et méfiant au fondateur.

- Ce... gamin nous a été confié! protesta Vernon, sa figure commençant à prendre une teinte rougeâtre.

- Effectivement, vous étiez sensé prendre soin de lui, répondit calmement Alexandre sans même se tourner vers les Dursley.

Pesant rapidement le pour et le contre, il finit par se baisser et prit l'enfant dans ses bras, ce qui était le plus pratique pour le transporter.

- Qui... Qui êtes-vous? murmura Harry en se tendant dans les bras d'un inconnu.

- Je t'emmène simplement loin des Dursley.

Le petit garçon hésita quelques instants à peine avant de poser sa tête sur la poitrine de l'homme.

Alexandre se retourna alors et lança un regard hautain et méprisant aux deux moldus, utiliser sa magie contre ces minables était presque un sacrilège.

- Illusio, murmura-t-il doucement avant de transplaner.

Cela ne prit qu'à peine quelques minutes avant que les deux adultes ne se recroquevillent sur eux-mêmes, les mains posées sur leurs tempes, tous deux perdus au milieu de leur pire cauchemar...

*             *             *

Alexandre arriva directement dans sa propriété et traversa rapidement les jardins avant d'entrer dans la somptueuse demeure.

Alors que les couloirs défilaient, il captait les regards suspicieux, inquiets ou simplement curieux que les tableaux posaient sur lui, ou plutôt sur l'enfant dans ses bras, qui d'ailleurs ne bougeait toujours pas.

Alexandre arriva enfin à la salle adjointe à sa chambre et il ouvrit la porte sans tarder.

Un lit deux places avait été placé au milieu de la pièce, contre le mur du fond, recouvert d'un lourd couvre-lit tombant légèrement par terre.

Deux petites tables de chevet encadraient le meuble, contenant chacune des petites billes de lumière, une bouteille d'eau et un gobelet.

Incrusté dans le mur sur sa droite, une longue bibliothèque s'étendait sur plusieurs mètres, contenant des livres allant de simples manuels de magie à d'anciens grimoires extrêmement puissants.

Alexandre nota de faire le tri plus tard pour éviter qu'Harry ne fasse exploser sa chambre.

Sur la gauche, était disposé un coffre, haut de près d'un mètre, entièrement fait en bois et sculpté finement de magnifiques fées évoluant dans une luxurieuse forêt.

Le sol était recouvert d'un chaud tapis bleu, recouvrant presque entièrement la surface, le parquet restant tout de même visible par endroits.

Les murs avaient été peints en jaune orangé et d'étranges runes argentées étaient dessinées dessus sans organisation particulière.

Alexandre posa le petit sorcier par terre et celui-ci observa la pièce, sans bouger, les sourcils froncés.

- C'est ta chambre, annonça simplement le fondateur.

- Pour moi?

L'incrédulité, la peur et l'émerveillement se faisaient clairement entendre dans la voix de l'enfant.

- Est-ce que tu vois quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce?

Naïvement, Harry secoua la tête négativement.

- Elle est pour toi.

Un grand sourire étira les lèvres de l'enfant.

- Merci monsieur!

- Appelle-moi Alexandre.

Harry acquiesça lentement, pas très sûr de lui.

- Pourquoi vous m'avez emmené?

Aussitôt cette question eut-elle franchi ses lèvres, que le petit garçon baissa la tête et bredouilla un « pardon » presque inaudible.

- Pourquoi t'excuses-tu?

- Je devrais pas poser autant de questions.

- Du moment qu'elles sont pertinentes, elles ne me dérangent pas, répondit simplement Alexandre.

Ainsi donc, cela faisait un moment que ces moldus harcelaient psychologiquement le gamin.

Le fondateur appela alors son elfe de maison qui apparut à côté de lui, faisant sursauter le garçon.

- Glicy, fais visiter la maison à Harry.

- Bien maître!

- Tu... tu es une elfe? questionna le petit sorcier, les yeux écarquillés sous la surprise.

- Une elfe de maison, jeune maître, corrigea gentiment Glicy.

- Mais... ce sont des créatures imaginaires, non?

L'embarras de Harry était amusant à voir. On pouvait même affirmer qu'il était mignon ainsi.

- Ces êtres sont aussi imaginaires que les sorciers le peuvent être, répondit simplement Alexandre, un léger sourire en coin se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

De nouveau, le petit Harry fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où l'homme voulait en venir.

- Mais la magie n'existe pas!

- C'est faux, répondit de la même voix sans timbre qu'utilisait sans cesse Alexandre. Comment expliquerais-tu cela sinon?

D'un seul mot, il fit apparaître une flammèche sur le bout de son doigt.

Pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes, les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent sous l'étonnement.

- Prends soin de lui Glicy, lança Alexandre avant de quitter la pièce, la porte s'ouvrant - puis se refermant - devant lui sans qu'il n'y fasse attention, ayant l'habitude d'utiliser une impulsion magique.

*             *             *

Alexandre se dirigea vers les cuisines, où il trouverait sûrement Glicy - qui devait être en train de préparer le repas - et avec elle, Harry.

Il ouvrit la porte et s'appuya contre l'encadrement, observant la scène avec amusement.

Harry, debout sur une chaise pour être assez haut, tournait énergiquement le contenu d'une casserole, la figure barbouillée de chocolat et un air extrêmement sérieux sur le visage.

Glicy, de l'autre côté, préparait le repas tout en surveillant le garçon, afin qu'il ne se brûle pas.

- Je peux faire quelque chose? proposa alors Alexandre en entrant complètement, amusé par la scène.

Glicy sursauta et se tourna vers lui, les yeux ronds avant de secouer vivement la tête.

- Non maître, ça va aller maître, Glicy va s'occuper du repas maître!

- Je ne te reproche rien, coupa aussitôt Alexandre, calmant la petite elfe de maison qui ferma la bouche dans un claquement audible.

- Tu veux bien peser la farine? proposa d'une petite voix incertaine Harry, levant vers lui un regard plein d'espoir.

Alexandre acquiesça et s'approcha pour l'aider, remarquant au passage à quel point le visage du petit sorcier s'était illuminé.

*             *             *

Lodisle se dirigea vers la cuisine, à la recherche de son maître.

Il était déjà passé par la salle à manger sans trouver personne et, vu qu'il était l'heure du repas, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'autres endroits où il pouvait être.

La porte s'ouvrit devant lui et il pénétra dans la pièce en rampant.

Là, il se figea et se demanda brièvement s'il n'avait pas atterri dans une dimension parallèle ou s'il n'avait pas mangé des champignons hallucinogènes - même s'il ne mangeait jamais de champignons - voir les deux finalement.

En effet, le petit garçon qui venait d'arriver, Harry s'il se souvenait bien, était par terre, mort de rire, et couvert de chocolat pendant qu'Alexandre le regardait, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, ses yeux pétillant d'amusement, enfin, seulement pour les personnes qui le connaissaient.

Il semblerait qu'il avait eu raison de convaincre son maître d'aller chercher ce petit garçon.

Lodisle s'approcha du jeune sorcier qui s'arrêta de rire et le regarda aussitôt.

- Bonjour.

Même en fourchelangue, la voix de Harry était mélodieuse.

... Fourchelangue?

- Tu me comprends? siffla le serpent avec étonnement, aidant le Survivant à se relever.

Celui-ci acquiesça simplement en souriant, puis reprit:

- Je m'appelle Harry.

- Lodisle, répondit-il par automatisme.

Rares étaient les personnes qui possédaient le don de parler aux serpents.

- Il se passe quelque chose? siffla alors Alexandre en s'approchant à son tour.

Il claqua soudain des doigts et tout le chocolat disparut, rendant un aspect un peu plus propre à Harry.

- Rien de grave, répondit Lodisle, juste une barrière ouest qui perd de sa puissance. Le château risque de devenir visible.

- Je vais la réparer tout de suite, répondit Alexandre, merci de m'avoir prévenu.

Lodisle baissa la tête, ce que le fondateur interprêta comme un acquiescement et s'apprêtait à partir quand une voix fluide l'interrompit.

- Je peux venir avec?

- Ca risque d'être dangereux, répliqua aussitôt Lodisle, se souvenant encore de la fois où il s'était pris une surdose de magie après qu'une barrière ait été inversée.

- Oh, soupira Harry, déçu.

- Je te ferai visiter les jardins cet après-midi, proposa alors Alexandre avant de sortir, sans attendre la réponse du petit garçon.

Et, à ce moment, Lodisle se rendit compte qu'il venait d'accepter Harry.

à suivre!!

_Re-pitite__ note de l'auteur: O_O Je sais, ce chapitre est court et j'ai pris longtemps à l'updater T-T M'enfin bon, j'ai eu un pitit blocage et oui, je sais, ça m'arrive souvent!_

_Dodie-Ange__ :_ Héééééééé, mon pitit Salazar adoré, arrête de le martyriser !!! lol. Dans la première version de mon scénar, il le prenait quand il était encore bébé mah j'ai décidé de tout changer ^^ Oui, ça m'arrive souvent ^^ D'ailleurs, je sais même plus à la combien-ème version de mon scénar je suis ^^ Sinon, il l'a pris chez lui, enfin ^____^ J'espère que ça t'a plu ^___^

_Lunicorne__ :_ Je suis désoléééééééééée pour le retard, je me grouille pour le prochain ^___^ merchiiiii bocoup pour ta review et j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre malgré l'attente ^^ 

_Rogue POTTER :_ Merci pour ta review ^___^ La suite est ENFIN là, je suis désolée du retard ^^ Ah, nan, Salazar a pas utilisé le doloris, j'espère que ça t'a plu quand même, lol. Je me suis pas attardée sur les effets du sort mais c'est parce que ce sera ré-utilisé plus tard ^___^

_4TOU :_ Marchi ^___^ Je suis contente que le chap 1 t'ait plu ^___^, j'espère que tu aimeras celui-là aussi. Pis Gomeeeeeeennnn pour le retard !!!

_Celine.s__ :_ Merci pour ta review ^___^ Je suis vraiment contente que ça t'ait plu ^___^ J'espère que je pourrais te re-parler bientôt ^^

_Lunenoire__ :_ Merci ^____^ Et voui, Salazar a 'un peu' martyrisé les Dursley, mais bon, ils l'avaient bien mérité quand même ^__^ Le sort sera détaillé plus tard ^___^ J'espère vraiment que tu as aimé ce chap ^___^

_Cerendy__ Potter :_ Marchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii pour ta review ^_______^ Je sais, j'ai mis 'core une fois du temps à updater T-T j'espère que tu as aimé quand même ^__^

_Pyrix__ :_ Wow !!! Merci ^____^ Ta review m'a fait super plaisir !!! J'adore Alexandre ^___^ J'essaierai de le décrire, dès que je peux *baaaaaaave* Sinon, Glicy vient d'une fleur, la glycine, qui signifie la douceur dans le langage des fleurs et Lodisle vient de… *va chercher* Ladislas, qui était le nom de plusieurs rois mais je l'ai un peu 'arrangé' pace que je trouvais que ça faisait trop féminin ^___^ Valààààààà, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu.

_Shinia__ Marina :_ Marchiiiiiiiiiiiiii ^________^ Chuis super contente que t'aies aimé le chap 1, j'espère que tu aimeras celui-là aussi ^^ Sinon, pour Salazar, beeeeeeeeeen, je peux pas raconter sans révéler tout mon scénar, disons qu'il a eu une enfance difficile et en voyant Harry, ça a fait ressurgir des souvenirs. Sinoooooon, c'est vrai que j'ai po encore eu le temps de faire ressortir son caractère 'méchant' (lol) mah ça va venir ^___^

_Lily of the valley :_ Kikou copiiiiiineuh !!!!!!!!! Alors, je t'envoie un mail demain normalement, pace que caramail a décidé de planter!!!!! Groumpf ! Enfin valà, désolée de pas t'avoir répondue avant T-T Sinooooooon, chuis trop contente que cette fic te plaise ^______^ Pis j'ai un faible aussi pour les sarcastiques, enfin, les méchants pas si méchants que ça finalement ^____^ Mon pitit Salazar ! J'espère que j'aurai bientôt l'occasion de faire ressortir son côté sarcastique, ça me maaaaaaaannnqueuh !!!! lol.  Pis bon courage pour tuer un mec qui a mille ans et qui… ah, nan, peux po le dire ^______^ En tout cas, l'est po marrant, j'arrive po à le faire obéir, y fait n'importe quoi pitit Salazar, genre la dernière fois, l'a fait exploser la chambre d'amis O_O Enfin valà, je t'envoie un mail dès que je peux !!! Marchi pour ta review, pis j'espère que t'as aimé ce chap !!! Gros gros bisous, j't'adooooooooreuh !!!! Bye !

_Mangafana__ :_ Valà, tu sais ce que Alexandre va faire ^___^ Voui, mon explication sur le sort du départ est vasseuse, je sais ^^ Ca va être expliqué après. Po marrant, j'aimerais bien que quelqu'un découvre qui est le couple principal ^^ Bon, c'est avec Harry, c'est pas trop une surprise mah faut voir avec qui ^_____^ Chuis trop contente que tu aimes cette fic, pis j'espère que t'as apprécié ce chapitre ^___^

_4rine :_ Heu………………………… Gomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen, je suis désolée pour la suite, elle a été super longue à venir T-T Pis j'ai même po d'excuses T-T Chuis désolée !!!!!! J'espère que t'as quand même aimé ce chapitre ^^ Et marchi bocoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait super plaisir ^_____^

_Clem__ :_ Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ^___^ Bon, je crois que tu te doutes également que moi aussi j'ai un faible pour les Serpentards, sont trop claaaaaaasses !!!!! lol. En fait, il va plus ou moins y avoir plusieurs parties dans cette fic, puisqu'il y aura d'abord l'enfance d'Harry avec Salazar puis après sa scolarité à Poudlard ^___^ J'espère sincèrement que tu as aimé ce chapitre !

_Su-chan__ :_ COOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Comment tu vas ? Chuis toute triste qu'on n'ait po pu se voir sur Internet cette semaine T-T Pit-être lundi prochain ? Enfin, tu me diras quoi ^___^ Sinon, sinon, NAN MAIS COMMENT T'AS OSE DIRE A SA-CHAN QUE J'ETAIS UN KNARL !!!!! En pluche, tu lui as po dit ce que c'était !!! MDR !!!!! Sinon, OUI, tu as bien vu, 'fin lu, c'est bien ENFIN l'update du chapitre 2, et on dira po depuis combien de temps il est écrit ^^ 

Na-chan *pointe du doigt Su-chan (c'est utile d'écrire du doigt, après tout, ça peut pas être bocoup autre cho… se PAS D'IMAGES MENTALES, merci !)* BOUHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Elly: In-cu-ra-bles !

Na-chan : Voui, je sais, la folie est pour la vie, 'core heureux, sinon comment veux-tu que j'écrive en ayant mes manches attachées ensembles, hein ?

Elly : Apprends à taper à l'ordi avec la force de ton esprit !

Na-chan : O_o Tu regardes trop la télé twa, va falloir la verrouiller !

Elly : Mais heu !!!!

Na-chan : ^______^ 'fin bref, tu fais trop délirer Su-chan ! Pis je m'excuse Mo… 'fin Yoru, désolée, j'ai du mal, mah c'estlafotàSu-chan d'abord, c'est elle qui m'a, naaaaaaan, pas perturbée, heu… embrouillée ^___^

Elly : Je trouve que Su-chan a bon dos mwa !

Na-chan : O_O Bon, maint'nant Su-chan, avoue, qu'est-ce que t'as fait manger à mon emplumé, hein ? (Et là, en me relisant, je me rends compte du sous-entendu que j'ai fait !!! MDRRRRRRRRRR) Tu lui as dit quoi pour qu'il agisse comme ça ? Ou plutôt, tu l'as soudoyé avec koi ? Chuis curieuse là ^^ lol. Sinon, je suis pas sûre que le mot 'suggestion' est beaucoup mieux que le mot 'proposition', 'fin si, un pitit peu m'enfin bon ^^

Elly : Ouais mais tu vois des sous-entendus toutes les 3 phrases toi alors ^^

Na-chan : J'avoue, j'ai été contaminée par le virus de la perversion ! ^_______^

Ethan : *sourire charmant* Tu peux pas savoir à quel point !

Na-chan : ETTTTTHHHHHHHAAAAAANNNNNNN-CHOOOOUUUUUUCHOOOOOOUUUU-DE-MWAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nan, je me lasse po de crier à chaque fois que je le vois *tire la langue*

Ethan : *remets une de ses mèches derrière son oreille* Il faut dire que je suis unique ^__^

Na-chan *baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaave*

Ethan : Je crois qu'elle a surchauffé là. Tu vois Yoru, y'a pas que Su-chan qui passent en mode… disons moins intelligent, de temps en temps ^__^ (NAN, on dira pas que mwa c'est plus souvent que de temps en temps Su-chan !)

Na-chan : *__*

Ethan : *claque des doigts* faites pas attention, ça lui prend de temps en temps ^___^

Na-chan : *sursaute* J'en étais où mwa ? Ah viiiiiiiiiii, pis, après superman, batman pour Elly ? T'exagère po un pitit peu quand même ?

Ethan : Je peux te rappeler qu'il prend la défense de Su-chan ?

Na-chan : C'est vrai ça !!!! VAS-Y !!!! Casse-le Su-chan !!!!! lol ^________^ Sinon, voui, une de tes hypothèses est bonne ^___^ 'fin plusieurs ^______^ A toi de deviner kwaaaaa !!!!!!!

Ethan : Je crois que ça sera pas trop dur vu qu'il n'y a pas grand nombre de répliques intelligentes dans toutes les suggestions (MDR !)

Na-chan : Bah pourkwa ? Salazar-chouchou-de-mwa-aussi pourrait très bien être Dumbledore !

Ethan : O_o

Na-chan : Oki, pit-être po Dumbledore ^^ Sinon, une pitite pièce qui tombe dans ton cerveau Su-chan ? MDR !!! T'essaies d'imiter le cerveau de Lambique !!!! ^___^ Désolée ^^ O_o 'lors comme ça, les fauteuils de ta salle de classe sont confortables hein ?

Ethan *pitit sourire pervers au coin des lèvres*

Na-chan : J'étais MDRRRRR !!!!!!!!! La boîte à chèvres !!!!!!! Le truc qu'a vachement à voir avec la préhistoire ^^

Ethan : Et puis, tu sais Su-chan, ce n'est pas parce qu'un homme est marié à une femme, qu'il ne peut avoir de relations extraconjugales avec un autre homme.

Na-chan : O_O *n'imagine surtout PAS son prof d'anglais* Beeeeuuuuuuurrrrrrkkk !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Enfin, je crois que je vais te laisser là, et désolée pour les conneries po marrantes, mah je suis crevée là ! Et VI, je dors la nuit !!!!

Ethan : T'inquiète pas, je lui ferai un gros câlin ce soir pour qu'elle fasse de jolis rêves ^___^

Na-chan : ^______^ @ pluche cousine !!!

Ethan : Oui, à bientôt ^_________^

Sivouplaît, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. J'espère que ça vous plaît encore *croise les doigts*


End file.
